Zim and Gir Skit
by DracoPathos
Summary: My friend and I had to write a short script for a project and decided to use Zim and Gir. It's short, it's cute, and I'm Zim. Please read and review.
1. Skit

****

Draco: *sniffs and sighs* Okay...this is a very out-of-character type piece for me these days. It's fun...and goofy...and...yeah...it's Zim. I love Zim...and Gir is so cute... AND JOHNEN VASQUEZ IS A GENIUS! *blinks and clears throat* Anyway...my friend and I had to make up a skit in our drama class using 5 out of 8 lines that the teacher gave us. It had to have two characters who had some sort of relationship, and one of the characters had to be an obstacle for the other. Well...needless to say...we're both Invader ZIM fans and decided to use Gir as an obstacle for Zim. Now that I've finished explaining...here ya go...

******

Zim and Gir Skit

**__**

Gir is watching TV and playing with his pig, while **Zim** is pacing.

****

Zim: (_ranting angrily_) Why must all my plans be foiled? Why can I not be like the great Invader Scooge, or wonderful Invader Zingeringer? Invader Moofus, I wish to follow in your footsteps, and that my plan just follows your example! (_sits, head in hands and sighs, then sits up_) Wait! I have a plan! (_begins writing something_)

****

Gir: (_plays with pig_) And not a moment too soon.

****

Zim: (_looks up, frowning_) What?

****

Gir: (_looks at Zim_) What?

****

Zim: (_sigh_) Nevermind...

****

Gir: (_goes back to watching TV_)

****

Zim: (_triumphantly slams down pencil_) Gir! I have a plan!

****

Gir: Yay!

****

Zim: (_begins thinking_) But wait... What about Dib? Yes. That irritating human. (_angry_) Why must he always force me to throw out perfectly good plans to take over this puny, little planet?

****

Gir: (_talking to pig_) Someday, things will be different between us!

****

Zim: (_frustrated_) Gir! Quit! I'm trying to think!

****

Gir: (_crying_) If only you could know how I feel! (_begins using Zim's plans as tissues_)

****

Zim: (_wide-eyed horror, tries to save plans_) No, Gir! My plans! No!

****

Gir: (_begins randomly screaming at pig_)

****

Zim: (_sighs to self, neatly stacking saved papers_) At least some of my plans are safe.

****

Gir: (_happy_) Oh piggy! Let's fly! (_throws pig at papers_)

****

Zim: Noooooooooooo! Gir! You have ruined it all! Do you know what this means?

****

Gir: (_looks at Zim_) No, indeed, I cannot imagine. I pray thee tell me.

****

Zim: (_angry_) It means... (_blink_) Wait...Gir...did you just sound...intelligent?

****

Gir: (_blank stare_) What?

****

Zim: (_sighs and places head in hands_) Nevermind.

****

Gir: Yay!

****

******

Draco: *sweatdrop* So...whatdaya think?


	2. Letter

****

Draco: Ooki...I sent Johnen Vasquez and e-mail... Including a copy of the script thingi... This is what I wrote...and, if he responds, I'll let ya know...

******

*wiggles nose* Um...hi...uh... Okay...I suppose I should start at the beginning? *nods to self* Yeah...that sounds good... Anyway...I have this group of friends who are slightly obsessed with Invader ZIM, probably beyond that which is healthy, but that's okay because it gives them some sort of strange joy in their lives... As I was saying... They are obsessed with ZIM, and I had your e-mail address in your comics...so I was chosen as the sick little messenger here... *smile* Oh well... Erm...yeah... My one friend and I had to do a project together in our drama class...it had to be two characters, one of which was supposed to be an obstacle for the other and we had to use 5 out of 8 lines the teacher gave us... So...we used Zim and Gir...I was Zim...she was Gir... The laughing started when I help up the psychodelic, patchwork, beany baby cat with a neon pink hoop shoved through its ear and said "Just pretend this is a pig." *sniffs and wiggles nose again* Um...I don't know how many people try to write fanfics of your work, besides the 16 to 17 thousand pieces on the website I use, let alone how many have the guts or the gawl to actually send you a copy...but, if you wanna read it, here's a copy of the one my friend and I wrote... Key? Key. 

The Dragoni-beast what is known as Heather...


End file.
